Their Junk
by giftedwrappedkitty
Summary: We've all got our junk, and my junk is... Read to find out what Edward and Jacob's addictions are. Silly Fluffy Slash. Please Read and Review


**Dedicated to my soapy slash loving little sister. **

* * *

**...**

I came home early that night from the big BBQ at Sam and Emily's to find Edward sitting very still watching something on TV closely so close his vampire skills were overtaken and he didn't notice me enter the room.

The volume was very low I couldn't make out what they were saying but it looked like a Soap Opera_. "Was this deadly creature really sitting here watching a soap?"_I thought.

Walking up behind the couch placing my hand on his shoulder "What the hell are you watch man?"

Jumping a little he replied "My God Jacob how did you sneak up on me like that?"

"That's not the question right now, the question is are you watching a soap?"I asked taking a set next to him.

"I won't lie I am watching a soap, I watch it everyday along with a couple others."He said a sly sexy smirk.

I looked again at the screen to see a hospital scene with a bunch of people laying around. "What happened?"I asked.

"Somebody's poisoning everyone"He said with his eyes glued to the screen.

Getting up I walked into the kitchen to grab a snake. "What show is this anyway?"I asked.

"As the World Turns"

"Never heard of it. My sister use to watch General Hospital back when she was in junior high."I said coming back into the room with a big bowl of kix cereal.

He glanced over at me quickly. "Oh yeah I use to watch GH back in the 80s when the whole Luke and Laura thing was going down but I got bored."

I lauged taking a huge bite. "How long have you been watching this one?"I asked with my mouth full.

"Oh As The World Turns is one of my main soaps, I've been with it since the very beginning back in 1958."He said in his TV induced zombie state.

Open mouthed "Holy crap dude you've been watching this for 50 years? How is that possible?"

He shrugged.

**...**

We sat in silence for a little while both of us watching the poor funny poisoned victims of Oakdale until I got up for another bowl of Kix my current cereal addiction, I grabbed a bigger spoon because for some reason cereal was better in a huge metal bowl eaten with a overly large spoon.

"So what other soaps do you watch?"I asked coming back into the room with my drug of choice.

"Oh a bunch really."

"Which ones?"I mumbled eating as fast as I could even though no longer then two hours ago I downed four plates of rips.

"Well As the World Turns, Bold and the Beautiful and Passions are my favorites that I've been with since they started"He said pausing the Tivo. "I slip in and out of Days of Our Life's and One Life to Live. I use to watch Port Charles and Ryan's Hope back when they were on. I also watch East Enders and Hollyoaks when I'm over seas and online sometimes."He said oddly proud.

"Dude my boyfriend is addicted to soaps that's sad."I said sarcastically.

"Better then cereal."He hissed.

**...**

He turned the volume up so I could watch with him. I finished my second bowl and as I was about to get up Edward reached over taking the bowl from my lap replacing it with his pillow. Placing his head on the pillow he continued to watch. Looking down at him I couldn't believe that Edward, my Edward, Shakespeare quoting Edward would be this interested in these silly shows.

An hour and a half later I had been pulled into the storyline. Edward answered ever question that popped into my head before I had a chance to ask. Come to find out he was a fountain of information about yet another topic. By the third episodes I was sadly loving it.

Edward sat up switching his position back. "Go grab another bowl and I'll pause it for you."He said sweetly hearing my stomach growling.

I could sense a new daily ritual for us.

_"Watching soaps, eating cereal and spooning. Sounded pretty good to me."_I thought.

"I'm so glad you want to watch with me."He smiled. "The only person I could ever get to watch any soaps with me was Alice and she only ever wanted to watch boring ol' Young and the Restless."He sighed.

"Yeah I'll watch with ya, but I swear if this ever gets back to Quil or Leah that I'm watching these fruity girly shows I'll stake ya"I growled.

"Stakes don't kill us Buffy"He giggled.

-End-

**-Please Review-**

* * *

**S/N:** You can clearly see what I'm craving right now. I don't even really remember what KIX taste like but I want some really bad.


End file.
